


Темнота

by Larina



Series: Хтонический Батл Крик [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larina/pseuds/Larina
Summary: Некоторые вопросы важно задавать вовремя.
Relationships: Russ Agnew & Milt Chamberlain
Series: Хтонический Батл Крик [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632412
Kudos: 4





	Темнота

**Author's Note:**

> И ВСЕ УМЕРЛИ (c)
> 
> А давайте пофиксим последнюю серию Батл Крика, только чтоб наоборот всё стало плохо?
> 
> Сначала ты говоришь: никто из моих булочек не должен страдать!  
> Потом говоришь: ну, ладно, пусть страдают, но только чуть-чуть.  
> Потом одна твоя булочка (спойлер) второй твоей булочке, а ты и доволен, сволочь бездушная.

«Милт, как ты выжил?» — это единственный вопрос, который Расс не успевает задать.

Милт, под тобой взорвалось столько взрывчатки, что хватило бы на танк, наверное. Твой автомобиль разметало до состояния консервной банки, забытой в костре, — а ты отделался лишь поцарапанной ладонью.

Милт, люди после такого не выживают — а ты успел залатать все раны, переодеться в чистое и побриться к тому моменту, как мы нашли твой автомобиль. То, что от него осталось.

Расс вообще задаёт слишком мало вопросов — как раз тогда, когда нужно вцепиться в Милта и всю душу из него вынуть. Расс в первый раз за месяцы работы с агентом Чемберленом верит ему безоговорочно, покупается на «Расс, мне нужна твоя помощь», заглушает подсознание, которому привык доверять всегда — но не в этот раз. Он материалист, материалист до мозга костей.

Расс не задаёт единственный верный и нужный вопрос.

Он не спрашивает об этом Милта, когда они весело и задорно выкрадывают улики с места преступления.

Не спрашивает, когда они лежат в багажнике — одном на двоих — и Милт беззастенчиво вытирает кровь, сочащуюся из разбитого носа, о его, Расса, пиджак.

Не спрашивает, когда становится точно ясно: сейчас их будут убивать.

Не спрашивает, когда становится ясно: не убьют.

Но когда пулевое ранение под его ладонями внезапно перестаёт пульсировать горячей — _человеческой_ — кровью, и время будто застывает, а воздух превращается в желе… тогда Расс слышит сквозь нарастающий звон в ушах ответ на свой так и не заданный вопрос.

— Расс, — нежно говорит то, что до последней минуты притворялось Милтом, — Ты всерьёз полагал, что после взрыва такой силы человек может выжить? Потрясающая наивность, детектив Эгнью!

Если бы Расс мог, он бы закрыл уши — но он продолжает зачем-то зажимать руками рану, из которой уже не течёт кровь. Если, конечно, то чёрное, ледяное, что сейчас запеклось на его ладонях и белой рубашке Милта, можно назвать кровью. Если, конечно, всё происходящее — не предсмертные галлюцинации детектива Эгнью, поймавшего пулю в попытке защитить от неё своего напарника.

— Мне было приятно с тобой работать! — говорит _это существо_ голосом, в котором уже не только нет ничего от Милта, но и вообще человеческого мало.

Расс медленно поднимает голову — и смотрит. Темнота из глаз Милта смотрит в ответ почти ласково. Почти сожалеюще.

И это последнее, что видит Расс перед тем, как игольно-острые зубы вгрызаются в его горло.


End file.
